La route sera longue
by MarieCeline
Summary: Tony et Ziva sont envoyés interroger un témoin en Oklahoma. De longues heures de routes, le passé refait surface, et la vérité menace d'éclater au grand jour. POV Tony. Spoiler saison 7 et 8.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à vous tous !**_

_Décidément en ce moment, l'inspiration est souvent là. Ce qui est rare, et pourvu que ça dure. _

_Bref, je poste une autre fic. ( Qu'on peut considérer comme une suite pour mon autre fic « Au bout du monde ») _

_Résumé : Tony et Ziva sont envoyés interroger un témoin en Oklahoma. De longues heures de routes, le passé refait surface, et la vérité menace d'éclater au grand jour. Point de vue de Tony. Se passe dans le courant de la saison 8. Spoiler saison 7 & 8._

_Bonne lecture __!_

* * *

_**La route sera longue. (Part I)**_

_**POV TONY**_

_Les canyons de l'Oklahoma nous faisaient face. La voiture allait assez vite le long de la nationale qui filait droit dans la plaine. Pour cause : Ziva conduisait. Cela faisait plus de neuf heures que nous roulions. Nous allions, sur ordre de Gibbs, interroger un certain Ethan Crews, un retraité, qui devait témoigner pour une enquête en cours. Le témoin habitant dans un coin perdu de l'Oklahoma, le voyage promettait d'être long -environ onze heures de route, mais je me réjouissais de passer un peu de temps avec Ziva. Bien que pour l'instant nous n'ayons échangés que quelques mots à propos de choses insignifiantes. Le budget de l'agence étant serré en ce moment, Gibbs avait exigé que nous nous rendions en Oklahoma en voiture. Nous étions partis à 3 heures du matin. J'étais épuisé._

_Le température était assez élevée, et je portais mes lunettes teintées; le soleil, pour un mois d'octobre était vraiment éblouissant aujourd'hui. Et il n'y avait pas que lui..._

_Ziva était radieuse. Je ne pouvais cesser de l'épier à la dérobée. En essayant d'être discret bien sûr. Même si ça ne servait à rien : elle s'apercevait toujours de tout. Et le petit sourire en coin qu'elle affichait montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe de mon jeu. _

_Elle était vraiment très belle aujourd'hui, ses cheveux rebelles qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules chatoyaient sous le rayon du soleil. Son visage en forme de cœur était d'humeur jovial et j'aimais la minuscule ride entre ses sourcils qui montrait la concentration qu'elle avait sur sa conduite. Nous avions loué une décapotable et nous nous relions pour la conduite. Le paysage, et la voiture, me rappelaient cette mission de protection, à Los __Angeles, où nous passions de très bons moments tous les deux, avant que... tout bascule. Peut être qu'il se serait passé quelque chose, dans d'autres circonstances, moins tragiques._

_Voilà maintenant plus de cinq ans que nous étions coéquipiers. Et, si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés, ma vie ne serait pas la même. Elle m'a changé radicalement. Grâce à elle, je ne suis plus le même homme. Elle m'a fait renaître, d'une certaine manière, et fait prendre conscience de ce qui est le plus important. Qu'importe Jeanne, qu'importe notre longue séparation de quatre mois après la mort de Jenny, qu'importe Rivkin, qu'importe la Somalie, qu'importe le Mossad, qu'importe le NCIS, qu'importe Gibbs et ses règles; et le fait qu'elle soit juive et moi non. Je l'aimais, et ce depuis longtemps, bien qu'il m'ait fallu du temps, énormément de temps, pour me l'avouer. Lorsque j'étais allé la sauver, à l'autre bout du monde, en Somalie, je m'en étais vraiment aperçu : je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Et dire que je lui avais dit ! J'avais toujours honte de ce moment, où, sous sérum de vérité, j'avais été contraint à lui dire ces mots. Mon orgueil ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Je me renfrognais dans mon siège à ce souvenir. Elle me jeta un regard amusé : _

_ - ____Qu'il y a-t-il, Tony ? Tu as cessé de parler depuis plus de deux heures._

_J'enlevais mes lunettes de soleil pour mieux la voir. _

_-____Tu sais, Ziva, ça m'arrive, parfois._

_- ____Quoi donc ?_

_- ____De me taire._

_Elle rit. De ce rire que j'appréciais tant et qui sonnais comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles._

_-____ Oui, mais c'est très rare. Et puis, je pensais que tu aurais profité de ce moment où nous étions seuls pour... tu sais, amorcer la conversation._

_- ____Engager, Ziva. Engager la conversation._

_ - ____Ça revient au même._

_Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me dévisagea. Je me sentis soudain gêné._

_ - ____Ziva, regarde la route, tu veux ? Je tiens à la vie. Et ce sera difficile d'interroger ce témoin si nous arrivons chez lui en plusieurs morceaux._

_- ____Il n'y a personne sur cette route, Tony, et aucun obstacle, elle file tout droit ! Et puis, ne change pas de sujet._

_- ____Il y a-t-il une règle qui interdisse de changer de sujet lors d'une conversation ?_

_Elle ferma les yeux. Mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée. J'aimais voir cette expression sur son visage. En fait, j'aimais toutes ces expressions, quelles qu'elles soient._

_ - ____Alors, Tony, pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ?_

_J'optai pour mon plan habituel : je lui lançai un regard rempli de sous entendus. Ce regard suffisait généralement à l'effrayer, et à lui faire lâcher l'affaire._

_Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle soutint mon regard longtemps. En regardant la route du coin de l'œil._

_Pour ne plus être gêné, et, aussi pour ne pas avoir d'accident, j'optai donc pour le plan B. J'allumais la radio, et zappai au hasard jusqu'à trouver une station satisfaisante. Je fermai alors les yeux, mais je sentais toujours qu'elle m'épiait, cherchant à savoir ce qui me tracassait. Il m'était devenu de plus en plus dur de lui cacher mes sentiments, et depuis peu, j'avais envie de tout lui avouer. Ces non-dits me hantaient, jour et nuit._

_- ____On est arrivés, Tony._

_Je sursautai. Je m'étais assoupi._

_Je m'étirais, puis récupérai ma plaque et mon arme, posées sur le tableau de bord de la voiture. Ziva claqua sa portière. Je la rejoins._

_-____ Où sommes-nous ?_

_- ____Bixby, Oklahoma*. Une ville perdue en plein désert. C'est là -elle montra du doigt la maison en face de nous- qu'habite notre témoin._

_ - ____C'est aussi un suspect ! _

_Nous étions sur le pas de la porte d'une maison assez délabrée et qui semblait être bien instable et peu résistante au vent violent qui soufflait dans cette plaine. Je frappai. Personne. On sorti nos armes, et je défonçai la porte. _

_Après une rapide vérification, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence :_

_- ____Notre témoin s'est envolé._

_A cet instant, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Gibbs. Je décrochai._

_- ____Oui patron ? On dirait qu'on arrive trop tard, il n'est plus là. Mais on va l'attendre._

_ - ..._

_- ____Oh. Bien. On repart tout de suite, patron._

_Je raccrochai. Ziva fronça les sourcils._

_- ____Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?_

_- ____Que nous sommes venus pour rien. Crews a été retrouvé mort, dans une ville voisine. Le corps va être expédié à Ducky._

_- ____Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à ..._

_- ____Qu'à rentrer , oui._

_Pour le retour, je pris le volant. Cette fois-ci, je fus plus bavard; déblatérant sur des films me faisant penser à notre voyage. Ce qui amusa beaucoup Ziva. Elle avait mis son siège __de voiture en position allongée, et se laissai bronzer, les yeux fermés. La manche de son t-shirt ample avait glissé, laissant apparaître son épaule dénudée, à la peau couleur caramel, extrêmement tentante..._

_- ____Regarde la route, Tony._

_Elle souriait. Je retournais la tête vers la route. Elle était incroyable. Les yeux fermés, elle arrivait même à savoir quand est-ce que je l'observais. _

_Nous roulions maintenant depuis trois heures, en direction de Washington, et le soleil avait de beaucoup décliné dans le ciel, quand je lui demandai :_

_- ____Tu es toujours avec ce type de Miami ?_

_Elle tourna la tête vers moi._

_ - ____Plus ou moins..._

_- ____Tu pourrais répondre par oui ou par non. C'est toujours mieux d'être franc et de dire la vérité._

_Elle haussa les sourcils et sourit. Oups. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Avant qu'elle ait parlé, je devinais ses paroles, pleines de sous-entendus :_

_- ____C'est vrai que, la vérité et la franchise, tu en connais un rayon._

_Aïe. Je voyais malheureusement où elle voulait en venir. La Somalie. Bon sang. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un Bleu. Et en plus, je n'avais aucun moyen pour éviter le sujet car, la radio ne captait plus dans ce coin isolé, et je ne pouvais pas feindre de dormir, vu que je conduisais. Je grommelais :_

_- ____On m'a injecté ce sérum de force, Ziva._

_- ____C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre..._

_Un long silence gêné suivit. Ziva ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais, se ravisa. _

_Je m'énervais soudain, freinais, coupais le contact, et tapais du plat de la main sur le volant._

_- ____Bon sang ! J'ai détesté ce sérum à l'instant même où cet ordure de Saleem me l'a injecté, où il s'est dilué en moi. J'étais faible, impuissant, et je détestais ça !_

_Ziva ne bronchait pas, et se contentait de me regarder, stupéfaite de me voir en colère._

_- ____J'ai détesté tous ces moments, où il m'interrogeait, et où je répondais, comme une marionnette, comme un drogué, un inconscient ! Je n'avais pas de limite... je parlai sans que je puisse me contrôler. Et puis il t'a amené..._

_Je m'interrompais un instant, pour reprendre mon souffle. Je repensais alors à ce moment, lorsque je l'ai découverte en face de moi, sur cette chaise, en vie. A cet instant, je m'étais dit que j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux du monde..._

_Ziva me dévisageai, et déclara d'une voix hésitante :_

_ - ____Tu es venu me chercher, tu m'as sauvé. C'est le principal. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Tony. _

_Elle s'interrompit un instant, puis repris, d'une voix tremblante :_

_- ____Je serai morte si tu n'étais pas venu._

_Je grimaçai à l'idée qu'elle venait d'évoquer. Je chassai cette vision de mon esprit._

_ - ____Ouais ...ben t'aurais quand même pu te retenir de poser certaines questions._

_- ____Mais oui ! Bien sûr. Je suis vraiment idiote. Tu étais là, assis sur une chaise, comme un suicidaire, t'étant fait capturer volontairement. Et moi, comme l'idiote que je suis, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu étais là ! C'est évident, je n'aurais pas dû !... Non mais quel imbécile, vraiment. Tu t'entends parler, Tony ?_

_- ____Tu n'aurais pas dû insister !_

_- ____Allons, Tony. Je suis sûre que tu ne le pensais même pas, ce que tu as dit sur moi._

_Je la regardai, stupéfait. Qu'est ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris dans : sérum de vérité ? Je tournai la clé dans le contact, passai la première, et démarrai. Elle me fixait toujours. Je murmurais :_

_- ____Laisse tomber._

_Dix secondes plus tard, elle arrêta elle même le moteur, et retira les clés. J'essayai de les lui reprendre, mais elle m'en empêcha. Elle dit, sur un ton sérieux :_

_- ____Je ne te les rendrai pas, du moment que tu ne m'aura pas répondu. Alors... je veux savoir. Je suis en droit de savoir ... Depuis le temps où je me le demande..._

_Je retins ma respiration, mon cœur battait à tout rompre._

_- ____Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas vivre sans moi ?_

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_* Bixby, Oklahoma : Clin d'œil à la série de livres « Midnighters » de Scott Westerfeld, que j'ai adoré et que j'affectionne particulièrement._

_**Alors, verdict : Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Dois-je continuer ?**_

_**Une petite review pour donner votre avis ^^ ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

___**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Contente que ça vous ait plu ! ^^**_

___**Je poste la suite. **_

* * *

_**La route sera longue (Part II)**_

___Elle arrêta elle même le moteur, et retira les clés. J'essayai de les lui reprendre, mais elle m'en empêcha. Elle dit, sur un ton sérieux :_

___- Je ne te les rendrai pas, du moment que tu ne m'aura pas répondu. Alors... je veux savoir. Je suis en droit de savoir ... Depuis le temps où je me le demande..._

___Je retins ma respiration, mon cœur battait à tout rompre._

___- Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas vivre sans moi ?_

_S'en suivit un silence long. Très long. La nuit était tombée et la lune commençait à apparaître, éclairant la vallée. _

_Je repensais alors à cet instant, où contraint de lui dire la vérité, je lui avais dit ces mots :_

_« - Tony ! Pourquoi, tu es venu ici ?_

___- Je peux pas vivre sans toi... ça doit être ça._

___- Alors tu mourras avec moi. Tu aurais dû me laisser seule._

___- D'accord, j'ai essayé, j'ai pas pu... »_

_Je soupirai et détournai le regard. Soudain, j'essayai de lui reprendre les clés, encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, elle m'attrapa la main, et la tordit. Je me retrouvai alors très proche d'elle, et senti son parfum enivrant. J'inhalai à fond et fermai les yeux. _

_- ____Tony, n'essaye pas d'éviter cette conversation..._

_Je rouvris les yeux._

___- Il y aussi une règle contre ça ? Mince, il va falloir que je me mette impérativement à jour..._

___- Si tu répondais sérieusement, pour une fois ?_

_Elle avait raison. Je me défilais toujours pour dire les choses sérieuses. Il fallait que ça change. Avec Ziva, j'avais toujours fait le contraire de ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire. __Mais là, le sujet était vraiment épineux. Je ne pouvais me permettre de lui dire; certaines choses, entre nous, ne devaient jamais être dites, et c'était comme ça depuis le début._

_- ____Ziva... tu rends les choses encore plus compliquées._

___- Réponds-moi simplement._

_Je la regardai dans les yeux._

_- ____Ce que j'ai dit ce jour là, en Somalie... c'était vrai._

_Elle me lâcha la main, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle recula et examina mon visage._

_- ____Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu dis la vérité, cette fois-ci ?_

___- Moi._

_Je soutins son regard longtemps, puis détournai la tête. Je soupirai._

___- A quoi ça servait, que je te le dise ? On en est toujours au même point, maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Faire comme si je n'avais rien dit ? Faire comme si il n'y avait rien ? Comme je fais depuis ce jour et même avant ? Ces mois où je t'ai cru morte ont été les pires de ma vie. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour tenir._

_Elle avait les yeux baissés et ne bronchai pas. _

_- ____Ziva, dit quelque chose s'il te plaît._

___- Je... eh bien, au moins maintenant, je suis sûre que c'était vrai._

___- J'ai cru que tu voulais juste me mettre mal à l'aise. T'amuser un peu._

_Elle leva la tête vers moi, le visage éclairé par le clair de lune, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. _

_- ____Non... je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'ai pourtant été entraîné à contrôler mes émotions, à les refouler. Mais quand tu m'as dit ça... j'ai été... abasourdie. Si tu n'avais rien dit, peut être que... je ne ressentirai pas ce que je ressens maintenant._

___- Et que ressens-tu ?_

_Elle détourna le regard._

_- Des tas de choses, et ça m'effraie. Mais, c'est impossible, Tony, tu sais bien, il y a Gibbs et..._

_Je l'interrompit._

___- Je sais, Ziva. Je sais. A quoi bon cette conversation alors, perdus au milieu de nulle part, juste pour que tu me dises une chose que je sais déjà ?_

___- Tout est clair maintenant. Je sais ce que tu penses, et tu sais... plus ou moins ce que ____je pense. La suite... on ne pourra pas la prévoir mais, qui sait, peut être un jour..._

_Elle s'interrompit. Soudain, cette atmosphère trop paisible; l'air tiède et immobile, la lune éclairant nos visage, la plaine bleue, colorée par la nuit, ce silence étrange, me firent prendre conscience de notre solitude. Nous étions coupés de tout. Cette nuit, les interdits, les limites que nous nous étions fixés paraissaient faibles et inexistants. Je lui pris la main, et pour une fois, elle n'opposa pas de résistance. Elle était brulante. Je la serrai fort. _

_- ____Tony..._

___- Oui ?_

___- On ne peut pas._

___- Je sais, Ziva. On ne fait rien de mal. Je ne fais que te tenir la main... Et toi alors ? Je t'ai dit la vérité. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur ce qui s'est passé là-bas, pendant ces quatre mois, avant que je n'arrive._

_Elle frémit. Je serrai encore davantage sa main._

_- ____Quand je serai prête à en parler, tu seras le premier auquel je me confierai._

_Elle souriait. L'instant était immobile, et trop parfait. Elle se rapprochai de moi, doucement. Je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue. Son baiser me laissa une trace brulante et je lui attrapais le visage des deux mains, avec le besoin d'être encore plus proche d'elle. L'envie de l'embrasser était irrésistible, et tout doucement, je me rapprochai d'elle et fermai les yeux. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent délicatement, et elle soupira. Dieu, que j'aimai cette femme. Je m'éloignai, souris comme un idiot et me raclai la gorge. _

_- Il se fait tard, Ziva._

_Encore quelques instants passés dans ce silence troublant, sous la lune, et je ne répondrais plus de moi. On n'avait pas le droit. On avait déjà franchi la limite, et si Gibbs l'apprenait... _

_Elle sourit, et glissa quelque chose de froid dans ma main. Les clés. _

_- ____Allez démarre, maintenant, si tu veux arriver à Washington avant l'aube._

_Je démarrai. Après cinq minutes de silence, elle déclara, la voix chargée de sous-entendus :_

_- ____La route sera longue..._

_Je me tournais vers elle, puis regardai à nouveau la route. Elle avait un air malicieux sur le visage, et ses cheveux étaient fouettés par le vent. Je souriais._

_- ____Oh oui, tu as raison. La route sera longue, mais... on a déjà parcouru pas mal de chemin... _

_J'accélérais. Durant le reste du voyage, je ne cessais de repenser à ce moment, où nous avions été coupés du monde, et où nous nous étions confiés l'un à l'autre, comme dans un __rêve. Pour sûr, cet instant restera toujours dans ma mémoire. Restait à voir ce que la vie nous réservait d'autre._

_La voiture filait dans la plaine, traçant un sillon de poussière derrière elle. On rentrait à Washington._

___**Fin.**_

* * *

___**Voilà ! Bon je sais c'est assez court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

___**A bientôt ! Et encore merci de m'avoir lue ! :)**_

___**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**_

___Marie._


End file.
